hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 19 (Family)
Family is the nineteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats talk about babies. *CHARLI sings about babies. *The Hi-5 band helps TIM to describe his noisy family. *CHARLI splashes in a bathtub. *KATHLEEN shows us a box full of things she found in the beach. *CHARLI makes funny faces. *NATHAN and Kathleen make some faces using the veggie family. *CHARLI moves like a pumpkin would do. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a family of bunnies (Nathan, Charli, Tim and Kellie) that find the best grass ever. Gallery Kellie S1 E19.png Charli S1 E19 1.png Tim S1 E19.png Charli S1 E19 2.png Kathleen S1 E19.png Charli S1 E19 3.png Nathan S1 E19.png Charli S1 E19 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E19.png Trivia *During first Charli's segment, her songlet doesn't have any music, so it's sung acapella. Songlets ;Word play I'll give you baby love, baby love too Chacha mamaboo, chacha mamaboo I'll give you baby love, baby love too Chacha mamaboo, chacha mamaboo Baby speak to me, chacha mamaboo Baby smile at me, chacha mamaboo Baby go to sleep, chacha mamaboo Baby you're so sweet, chacha mamaboo Baby speak to me, chacha mamaboo Baby smile at me, chacha mamaboo Baby go to sleep, chacha mamaboo Baby you're so sweet, chacha mamaboo. ;Body move #01 Baby speak to me, chacha mamaboo Baby smile at me, chacha mamaboo I'll give you baby love, baby love too Chacha mamaboo, chacha mamaboo. Baby speak to me, chacha mamaboo Baby smile at me, chacha mamaboo I'll give you baby love, baby love too Chacha mamaboo, chacha mamaboo. ;Making music We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years And when we play together It's music to our ears We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years When we play together It's music to our ears We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years And when we play together It's music to our ears We're a noisy family We've been making noise for years And when we play together It's music to our ears. ;Body move #02 Splashing in the bathtub, I'll be squeaky clean My hair will shine and my teeth will beam Rub-a-dub-dub, splashing's so much fun I'll swim a big race, look, I won Splashing in the water like fish too Splashing in the bathtub, you can too. Splashing in the bathtub, I'll be squeaky clean My hair will shine and my teeth will beam Rub-a-dub-dub, splashing's so much fun I'll swim a big race, look, I won Splashing in the water like fish too Splashing in the bathtub, you can too. ;Filler song L.O.V.E. ;Puzzles and patterns A box full of memories from long ago The little things you find that help to remind you What can I find? I remember... A box full of memories from long ago The little things you find that help to remind you What can I find? I remember... A box full of memories from long ago The little things you find that help to remind you What can I find? I remember... ;Body move #03 Funny face, make me smile Hold it for a little while This is what I like to do A funny face looks good on you. ;Shapes in space Eggplant, lettuce and pumpkin, you see They're all part of the veggie family. Eggplant, lettuce and pumpkin, you see They're all part of the veggie family Round, short and wide, you see They're all part of the veggie family. Kathleen, Kellie and Nathan makes three Add Charli and Tim for the Hi-5 family. Kathleen, Kellie and Nathan makes three Add Charli and Tim for the Hi-5 family Kathleen, Kellie and Nathan makes three Add Charli and Tim for the Hi-5 family. ;Body move #04 Rocking, rolling, pumpkin fun This is how they move Pumpkin rolling has begun Doing the pumpkin groove. Pumpkin, rolling, how they move? This is how they move Pumpkin rolling has begun Doing the pumpkin groove. Rocking, rolling, pumpkin fun This is how they move Pumpkin rolling has begun Doing the pumpkin Doing the pumpkin Doing the pumpkin groove. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about bathtubs Category:Ep about splashing Category:Ep about having baths Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about pumpkins Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about grass